exiled for decade
by qballisman
Summary: What would happen to hiccup if he was exiled for 10 years not being able to kill a dragon? He returns and gets a big surprise!
1. hiccup returns

Hello this is a completely different story than my other and I got the idea from a other story.

Hiccup pov: It has almost been 10 years since I was exiled for 10 years. Tomorrow I go back to berk. Toothless asked so when do we go back to the dragon raids of berk scar man? I said hey just because I am big and covered in scars does not mean you haveto tease. I said ok lets build that raft and make it big so we can carry those dragons on it. But you and me fly. We built the raft after 10 hoursmat night. The dragons got on and we flew in the direction of berk. I said we are going home. I have been able to understand dragons for 3 years thanks to dragonese. We reached the docks of berk at morning and I saw a bulky viking staring at me and I waved and he gasped. We landed and a crowd was gathering and saying wno are you? I said I am hiccup so where is stoick my dad. Evryone gasped and one viking said impossible hiccup is smart and small. I said training dragons and killing bad ones help. How do think I got all these scars? I said jack come here. The nadder came to me and said yes? I said show them the rings of fire. Evryone said are you crazy talking to devils? I said no just not sane but not insane. The tyfomerang steped to me flew up over the water and spined around making a ring of fire. I got on toothless and got a paper knife and rope stoick gave me and said oh um give that to gothi or sroick. I got to find caves. I found a cave for all the dragons. But toothless stays with me. We went to stoicks house and I dodged a axe thrown at me and said hey! Stoick said go away stranger. I said hold on. I went inside to my room and goy a tail fin for toothless. Stoick said how did you know about my son's creation? I said hey dad just needed something. I attached the tail fin to toothless and said the bed is to small I will sleep down here on the floor but toothless in my room. Toothless said but you can sleep with me under my wing. I said ok. I said dad I will actually sleep with toothless my dragon.


	2. toothless makes mistakes

Hey guys I know it does not make sense but it just came to me. Now les continue the story.

Toothless pov: I just loved how hiccup gets confused or mumbles. I took him to a cave and said I'm sleeping here what about you? Hiccup said I'm sleeping with you. I pulled him close to me with my tail and said ok. Hiccup blushed and said toothless let me go! I smiled and said oh no I'm asleep! Hiccup started to hit and kick me but he was stuck and quickly gave up. I said give up little hiccup? Hiccup smiled and said well you are a dragon bud. I said your so cute when you are helpless. I fell asleep along with him. We woke up almost at the same time and I tickled him to wake him up. Hiccup woke up laughing. He said stop toothless that tickles! I said ok but say who you love! He said no never! I said ok but I will not stop until you do! He said ok I'll tell you! I said ok who is it! He said um well it is a tie from you and astrid. I gasped and said um that is um not what I was thinking. I blushed. I said um I will let you go now but tell astrid that you love her as much as me! Because she thinks you love me more! Hiccup said no way! I said ok then I will not let you go! He said ok fine! I let him go and hiccup blushed like crazy. He said I will tell her buy you better not drag her over here. I did a evil smerk and smiled then said ok. He looked at me strangely. He then said ok and pated my head and mumbled you better or else. I gulped. He left and one of his dragon buddies came in our cave and said toothless? I said who are you? The dragon said it's me your mate stormfly the nightfury. I smiled and said sorry I just had a fight and it made me grumpy. She said tell me about it. I said it would break your heart. She said who do you love? Stormfly sat next to me. I said well you but hiccup um let me tell you what happened. I told her and then said did that break your heart? She said well a little but do you feel the same way? I said yes it is a tie between you and him. She hit me and I said is it over? Or is it death you want? I choose death if I were you stormfly. She jumped up and said no get away from me! I said death it is then. I tackled her and pined her and said time to die. I kissed her a tongue kiss and then put my claw in here side and said painful? I pulled it out and got off her. She screamed in pain.

Stormfly pov: I screamed in pain for a lomg time then pretended to be dead. He said dead already I thought you would have lasted longer. He went up to me and fell asleep. I got up and went to go find hiccup. I found him in a forge he calls it. I said hiccup help me! He ran over as I fell on the ground. He said stormfly oh no who did this? I said toothless. I passed out. When I woke up hiccup was carrying me to a house on a mountain. I said hiccup I will not live for a few hours if I am not treated. He said where do you think I am taking you I am takimg you to the healer. I said ok. The healer fixed me up and told hiccup I can't fly or do anything for 2 hours since I am a dragon. I then went to the cheif's house and hiccup told me to sleep in his room upstairs.


	3. nightfuries secret

Hey guys and cousin I would like to say I might be able to write on the weekends and sometimes on a daily basis. Anyway enjoy and review with ideas!

Stormfly pov: I woke up with toothless next to me and I screamed and woke him up. He said I am sorry for your injuries but I just wanted to um be with you but love hiccup as a friend at the same time as much as you love me. I said ok I'm not able to move around until tomorrow. He kissed me and I smiled and hugged him then said ow ow ow ow ow ow! He said sorry for this but I will make it up to you. I said you already have. Hiccup came in and got a dagger out and toothless said hey hiccup um what is the dagger for cutting her fish? Hiccup said toothless you almost killed her! Toothless said really I did not know it was that bad. Why didn't you tell me it was that bad? I said um I didn't want you to worry. Hiccup said are you 2 back together? We said yes. He said oh that explains why toothless was so calm. Toothless said oh that reminds me hiccup um I don't love you more than her. So you love astrid and I love stormfly. Hiccup said well that works for me and us? Toothless said love as much as my mate and your future wife.

Toothless pov: I hugged hiccup and said oh I forgot about this for 10 years if nightfuries want to we could change into humans or other beings such as other dragons. Hiccup said ok turn into a human girl. I said no a guy that is exactly your age. I concentrated for a few minutes then turned into a human man that was about snotloud's look but more tall and muscular. I said I hate that it gives me a headache. Hiccup said can you talk to humans? I said ya but not dragons sorry stormfly. I scratched under her chin and she licked me. I said ok let's stretch my legs. Evryone looked at me like a god. One person asked me who are you? I said hiccup's...friend. I walked away from the man and said hey hiccup when are we going to tell someone? The one thing you are bad at is lying so who do we tell? Hiccup said um my dad. I felt something growing out of my back and on the bottom of my back and my hands were changing into claws and my feet into paws and my teeth were turning sharper and my eyes into dragon eyes my eyes. I said dang it! Hiccup said oh my thor! What happened toothless?! Evryone was turning and said um hiccup what is that? I said I'm um his dragon toothless. Evryone gasped or said demon! I roared and said hiccup I think I can talk to dragons! I huged him and flew into the sky and relized he was on the ground and flew to srormfly. I got to the house and yelled stormfly! I walked in the room and curled up next to stormfly. She woke up and I said hello stormfly so how was your dream? She said who are you? She growled and I said hi it's me toothless. Stormfly said what is your old name? I said night. She gasped and said wait one minute. She sniffed me all over and licked my chest and then I hugged her and said I can talk to human and dragon now. I got up and said I got to go.


	4. the end

Hey guys I am trying out for football and school is going to start soon. So few more chapters and the end of this story shall come but I will tell you when that shall come. Anyway enjoy!

Toothless pov: I was flying and saw something flying behind me and I looked behind me and it was stormfly. I said " what are you doing here"? She only stared at me the you know why look and I said" ok fine you can come". She came with me and when I got to the chief's home we heard shouts insults and hiccup. I flew to hiccup and said "ok lets tell them". Hiccup yelled "ok I know you want answers but let me show you with this dragon's mate stormfly". Hiccup told stormfly to change and she did into a human girl. Everyone said ok oh or monster. I said "shut up"! I roared and evryone shut up. I walked with stormfly then she changed into a female version of me. We walked out and evryone went on about their business. Me and stormfly went to go talk and kiss eachother or something in the cove where he found me. I kissed her the second she got out of my hold. I looked all over her body and I saw wings a tail a butt legs arms the greatest face of all and ears no hair just scales and skin mixed with her skin as well. I touched her back and layed her down and got on top of her and she said "get off of me toothless"! I smiled and kissed her meck, and she shot her ears up and said" something is coming". I said " it's nothing". She kissed my neck and I quickly kissed he neck and scratched her back hard and she did the same. I kissed her and stuck my tongue in her mouth and she did the same. Then we started something more.

Hiccup pov: I was walking into the cove to go swimming when I saw toothless and stormfly having sex and I said " toothless you having fun yet with your wife or mate"? They looked at me and those eyes said do whatever you want to we sure are. I jumped in the lake and splashed both of them. They both jumped in and picked me up then bit my legs and I saw their eyes they were slits. I yelled in pain and they draged me to shore when they flew away and dove down and landed on me then fell asleep. I stabed stormfly and they flew away from the island forever.

Hey guys I am trying out for football so very little writing time. Any way a new story shall come soon!


End file.
